Lonely Nights
by Delgado
Summary: Dillon doesn't sleep. And neither does Summer... Rated T for safety .


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.**

Never thought I'd be getting the hang of this romantic stuff, but seeing as Valentine's Day has just passed, I haven't seen too many fluffy fics around :P

Love them or hate them, this is full of Dillon/Summer, so you have been warned, lol. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Silence.

That was all he could hear as he lay in the darkness, staring up at the stars through the small skylight in the roof. Of course, they weren't real stars, they were merely simulations put there by the technology installed in the dome to mimic what would be considered 'normal weather'.

Nevertheless, Dillon found it a comforting sight as he lay on the couch that sat beside the pool table on the ground floor of the garage. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the faint glows that emitted from Dr. K's complex computer system in the next room.

For the Black Ranger, the nights were both the best and the worst times...Being a former Venjix subject meant that he was also a hybrid and unlike the rest of the team and the rest of Corinth for that matter, he needed no sleep; the fundamental reflex to succumb to tiredness had no place in Dillon's body. So night after lonely night, he would have to be content with his own company, until someone or something else came along to distract him.

On the other hand, it was the only precious time he had when there was no-one running after him, no-one attacking him, no-one bothering him...it was just Dillon, alone with his thoughts.

These thoughts of his had been busy of late, there had been so many doors opened in the last year that his mind was on overload. The Power Rangers for instance...

Since joining the elite team, Dillon's life had been turned on its head and shaken up and down, yet despite what the others might have thought, Dillon felt it was all for the better.

Without the Rangers and Dr. K, he wouldn't have found his sister even after a million years of searching; he wouldn't even have known he _had_ a sister and he prayed to God that she was still alive. Dillon shifted his position on the sofa, pulling a blanket he had found earlier over himself to shield from the cold winter air.

Only a few days ago, Scott had jokingly accused the 'hardcore' Black Ranger of going soft, to which he had of course responded with strong denial. But that was Scott, the guy he had disliked very much on their first few meetings. With his military background and high-ranking father, Dillon had immediately placed him in the 'rich guy with good contacts' category. Yet, over time, the Black Ranger had seen just how much of a struggle their 'fearless leader's life was – he had a demanding father who seemingly never had time for his son and a deceased brother that he thought he could never reach the standard of. Nevertheless, he had made a great squad leader - although Dillon would never admit it; strong-headed and quick-thinking, binding the team together like only a leader could.

Then there was Flynn...and Dillon couldn't help but grin to himself. The team's Blue Ranger would come across as merely the 'odd Scottish guy that likes to wear skirts' to anyone who didn't know him, with his funny accent and unnatural obsession with smoothies. Dillon wondered how many of them he actually got to drink, because he'd normally be halfway through making one when the Rangers were once again called into action.

However, Flynn's friendly exterior could soon vanish and Dillon had been quite surprised to see the Blue Ranger's underlying fierceness surface on the battlefield to great effect. Although, that image soon mellowed when Dillon's memory flitted back to first seeing him in a kilt.

The Black Ranger's thoughts were then interrupted by a low droning noise; almost like a growl, coming from somewhere relatively close to him. Dillon lifted his head slightly to look around before his eyes drifted straight up to the ceiling...Ziggy. Dillon shook his head slightly and settled back down, determined to ignore the loud snores coming from upstairs.

Dillon and Ziggy.

Now there was an unlikely friendship and yet, somehow, it had happened. He still couldn't comprehend how he had put up with him for so long, but there must have been a reason hidden somewhere in there. Upon their first meeting, Ziggy had been nothing more than a cowardly criminal with a lot of debts to pay, but somehow, he had found his way into the Ranger Series program and subsequently; the Green Ranger suit...even if Dr. K described the event as 'an unfortunate accident'. However, surprisingly, Ziggy had adapted to his new life rather well and was finally worthy of his Power Ranger status.

Dillon kinda felt sorry for the Green Ranger, with help from the rest of the team, they had coaxed out the real Ziggy – a kind-hearted and caring guy that always managed to crack a joke, however inappropriately, in the most serious of situations. If nothing else, he put a smile on people's faces; even Dr. K's, and that was enough in Dillon's book.

At least Dillon wasn't the new guy anymore...oh no..._that_ place had been energetically filled by Gem and Gemma – the 'Boom happy' twins. Never had he met two individuals that were so…happy. Seriously, they bounced around the garage like the world was made of roses and Venjix never existed. He did sometimes wonder though what exactly had happened to them in Alphabet Soup that he given them this totally new outlook on life, but they had never said, so he had never asked. He did admit though, that their unnaturally extensive knowledge of explosives had come in handy on more than one occasion and their loyalty was never in question.

Another noise. Dillon heard the creaking of floorboards upstairs as someone left their bed. The footsteps grew louder and Dillon traced them to the top of the stairs. Sure enough, a few seconds later a pair of grey sweats appeared around the corner, the Black Ranger moved his gaze upwards to find a loose yellow t-shirt and finally, Summer's sleepy face.

She descended slowly, clearly still half-asleep as she attempted to uncrinkle her shirt where it had ridden up her back slightly, her hair sticking out in every possible direction and her eyes still focusing in the darkness. Dillon smiled, in his eyes she still looked every bit as beautiful.

She reached the kitchen and bent down to rummage in the fridge for some sort of nutrition, before reemerging with a glass of one of Flynn's infamous smoothies.

"Can't sleep?"

Summer froze in her tracks, Dillon had startled her slightly; she had completely missed him in the dark, but now she saw his head peek above the arm of the sofa. "Something like that," she walked over and casually leaned against the pool table, drinking deeply from her glass.

They remained in a comfortable silence for the best part of ten minutes and Dillon watched her intently, quite happy to be doing so as his mind reminisced.

"_Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding, bad boy thing? Like, seriously…do you get up and practice every morning in front of the mirror?" Dillon's cocky smile faded slightly. "I'm Summer."_

"_Dillon. You can call me Dillon."_

"_Can I ask you another question, Dillon?"_

"_Look, I'm telling you people the truth. I don't know who I am or where I came fro-…"_

"_I don't care where you came from…" Summer held up the pocket watch; "I wanna know where you're going."_

Dillon smiled; he had been quite shocked to find someone that wasn't hooked on squeezing the memories out of him. Summer Landsdown was a breath of fresh air and he had been equally shocked to discover that she was once a spoilt rich kid with the personality to match. But the Yellow Ranger had kept it very quiet, personally he knew that she felt ashamed of her previous life and just to think…she could have carried on living the high life but she sacrificed it all to join the Rangers.

Summer glanced at him as he watched her and smiled - there was something special about her. She was just about the only person who could send his pulse rocketing for no obvious reason. Sure, she was courageous, optimistic and always there for her friends, but even the smallest action could light up Dillon's entire day.

"So…what's on your mind?"

Her voice startled Dillon out of his thoughts as she gazed at him with those twinkling blue eyes; "Nothing, why do you ask," he replied quickly; a little too quickly.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," she stated simply.

"It's nothing," he waved his hand in dismissal.

Summer didn't reply and moved to sit down beside him; Dillon felt the cushions shift as the extra weight was added. He smiled once more, her caring nature was quite commendable, it was nearly 3am and she was still here with him, not seeming bothered that in just four more hours, the others would be awake and a new day would begin.

"Do you know what day it is today?" She discarded her glass and changed the subject, also curious as to whether Dillon remembered or cared about traditions.

Dillon shrugged. "Sunday?"

"No," Summer had an amused look on her face. "It's Valentine's day."

"I didn't realize," he continued to look into her eyes as he slowly inched closer to her on the sofa.

"I never cared about it much at home - my marriage was already planned, so I didn't see the point."

It came back to her suddenly, a jumble of memories and not many good ones at that. The Yellow Ranger's expression turned slightly downcast and she looked away, covering her face with her hand, embarrassed by what she had let her parents do to her life and unable to stanch the sob that had welled up. She couldn't let Dillon see her like this - so weak and vulnerable…she felt useless.

The silence remained unbroken but Dillon slowly reached out to her hand, taking it in his own and gently caressing the back of it with his thumb. Summer heard a muffled sniff and looked up slowly to see a single tear run down his cheek, which surprised her and, most of all, moved her.

He took her hand in his and squeezed tight before putting an arm gently around her shoulders and then both of his arms, and he embraced her, almost unsure of how he should go about it as she laid her face damply on his shoulder.

It was a moment of pure connection that at once startled him and felt completely natural, part of the captivating and passionate Summer he was getting closer to by the day. Surprisingly, he took solace from her and she from him. He could feel her heart thudding against his chest, her warmth encapsulating him. She raised her head off his shoulder slowly and drew back slightly so she could see his face.

"It just goes to prove why no guy would want the former spoilt, rich kid." She smiled forlornly.

"Really?" he said quietly as he looked into her eyes; she had never looked so beautiful.

Summer blushed at his gaze. "Well, I haven't found one yet that does."

"Then I think you can stop looking". Dillon's voice was almost a whisper as he shifted his position once more, a little less subtly; he could feel the warmth of Summer's breath on his face as she watched him.

Almost subconsciously, their faces drew closer together, almost touching, but not quite. Summer turned slightly to face him more directly and Dillon brushed his nose softly against hers, she mimicking the gesture in return and the Black Ranger let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Summer raised her eyebrow suggestively and taking the initiative, Dillon closed the small gap between them and let his lips move to hers, tentatively at first. She didn't move away and Dillon felt a wonderful surge rise through his chest at the feeling. Both of their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first time, tenderly, each savoring the moment for as long as possible. He gently placed an arm on her waist and felt her fingers come to rest in his hair, their lips never parting. Dillon slowly pulled her closer and she responded, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Finally drawing away for air, Dillon opened his eyes to see the Yellow Ranger smiling back at him; "You should get some sleep Summer, it's nearly dawn," he said breathlessly.

"Who said I was tired?" She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face and moved forwards to reclaim his mouth.

Dillon had no objections, she was simply intoxicating and he happily sank down into the sofa, pulling her back with him, Summer with one hand on his chest as she leaned into him. The Black Ranger caressed the skin of her back under her shirt with a smooth palm and he felt her muscles tighten at the touch. She returned the favor with a similar action and Dillon sucked in a sudden breath at the pleasure as they slowly moved so that they were lying down together, their tongues still mingling as they stretched out on the sofa in a more comfortable position…Neither of them noticed the sunrise.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Anyone who hits that big review button below here will get a wish granted lol :P


End file.
